Codename BETA: Mission Start
by Aeron Thana and Yue Helios
Summary: Set during season 1, takes place after the video game, when (video game spoiler alert!) Leo beats Vlad and Vlad is destroyed. Yet, he comes back, with a warning. Something evil is coming. And the Battle Brawlers already have enough on their hands, dealing with Masquerade, Hal-G, and Naga. It's time for a new group to step up. Let the battles commence!
1. Destiny's Calling

Kaiyo's POV

I was walking down a long hallway. It was really dark, and I didn't know where I was. But there was a door at the end of the corridor. I opened it. A person sat behind a desk, that had a Pyrus bakugan perched on it. He had short black hair, was wearing a giant cape that had some kinda weird shoulder pads, and had bandages covering his eyes.

"I am Jiga o Kaeru." He said. "The bakugan will be mine!" The "Jiga o Kaeru" guy started to laugh insanely. Then, he picked up the Pyrus bakugan and threw it at me. It caught fire and was aimed straight for my face.

"Aiya!" I sat up in a cold sweat. I swear I could hear that guy still laughing, and feel the heat coming off that bakugan as it burned my face. I bet I looked terrible, pale skin, messy hair, bags underneath my eyes. My phone was ringing. I glanced at the clock. It was only 10:00 AM. Who would be calling me this early on a weekend? During summer vacation too. I fell out of bed and grabbed the phone.

"Hullo?" I mumbled weakly, still really sleepy.

"Where are you? You're supposed to meet me here at the park at 10:05 for a battle!" I knew that voice way too well. Dang it Marduk, why? At 10:00 AM, Saturday, June 24, he expected me to battle him.

"I was? Darn."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get your butt moving!" He shouted into the phone, then hung up. Yup, that's my rival. Isn't he considerate? I suppose rivals are supposed to be like that. I tugged on my clothes, tied my extremely long white hair, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my bakugan stuff. Okay, maybe I should explain the white hair. It happened April 1, this year as an April Fool's joke, and involved permanent permanent-it'll-be-there-forever hair dye, two glass eyeballs, three bakugan, all my friends, and a insane squirrel. Please, just don't ask.

"Where are we going?" Asked Omega Leonidas, my guardian bakugan.

"The park." I responded.

I met up with Marduk by the fountain where I first met Leo. If I remember correctly, he knocked me into the fountain by accident. Then thought i was a boy. Why does that always happen?

"You're late." Marduk appeared right behind me, and scared half my wits out of my brain. Again.

"Don't do that!" I said.

"What, I can't breathe?" He asked.

"You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes. His only visible crimson eye sparkled sneakily.

"Dukey!" The both of us whipped around to find...Vegas Taka, and her Aquos bakugan, Sunami. Vegas is one of those crazy rabid fangirls that will bite your head off if you even get within a ten foot radius of some guy she likes. She strut towards Marduk, who looked as if he wanted to die, right there. Vegas threw her arms around him and glared at me.

"Who are you?" She whined.

"Who am I..." I sang. "2-4-6-0-1!"

"No really, who are you?" she seethed.

"Kaiyo 'The Gamer' Takarin." i responded. "Nice ta meetcha."

"I challenge you to a brawl." She said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Over Dukey." she said. I nearly gagged on the air I was breathing.

"Dukey?" i laughed, choked, and glanced at Marduk who was mouthing the words, don't let her win. "DUKEY?"

"Shut up." Marduk growled.

"That's a pretty stupid reason, but sure, why not?" I said. "I'm in the mood for a big battle. Don't dissapoint me!"

"Now!" I began.

"Bakugan Field Open!" We opened the field and time stopped.

"Gate Card Set!" Both of us threw our gate cards.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Vegas threw her bakugan. "Aquos Juggernoid, Stand!" It landed on her card.

"Bakugan Brawl!" I yelled, tossing my bakugan. "Haos Monarus, Stand!"

Aquos Juggernoid: 240Gs

Haos Monarus: 300Gs

"Ability activate!" Vegas screamed. "Depth Tornado!"

Aquos Juggernoid: 440Gs

Haos Monarus: 300Gs

"Ability Activate!" I yelled. "The Glow!"

Aquos Juggernoid: 440Gs

Haos Monarus: 440Gs

"Ability Activate! Water Slap!"

Aquos Juggernoid: 540Gs

Haos Monarus: 440Gs

"Ability Activate! Flash!"

Aquos Juggernoid: 440Gs

Haos Monarus: 550Gs

"Gate Card Open!" Vegas waved her hand, and the card opened. "Juggernoid character card!"

Aquos Juggernoid: 640Gs

Haos Monarus: 550Gs

"Ability Card Activate!" I held up a card. "Haos Swap!"

Aquos Juggernoid: 550Gs

Haos Monarus: 640Gs

"what? my Juggernoid's G-power level switched!" Vegas whined. I smirked.

"That's 'cause my Haos Swap card switched the G-power levels." I laughed. "I believe I win this one."

Monarus released some kinda sparkly powder thing that hit the juggernoid and made it slump to the the ground. the power of butterflies.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Vegas threw another bakugan onto my Gate Card. "Aquos Terrorclaw, Stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" I pitched another bakugan also. "Haos Siege, stand!"

Aquos Terrorclaw: 350Gs

Haos Siege: 390Gs

"Ability Activate! Light Spear!" I activated the ability.

Aquos Terrorclaw: 350Gs

Haos Siege: 590Gs

"Ability Activate! Water Spiral!"

Aquos Terrorclaw: 450Gs

Haos Siege: 590Gs

"Ability Card Activate!" I yelled. "Prevention!" My bakugan flew into my hand, while Vegas' bakugan landed on the floor by her feet.

"Wha...how?" She stuttered.

"Prevention skips the battle and lets the bakugan with the highest G-power win the battle."

"Gate Card Set!" Both of us threw gate cards.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Vegas sent her Aquos Sunami onto my gate card. Perfecto.

"Bakugan Brawl!" I threw Leo. "Haos Omega Leonidas, Stand!"

Aquos Sunami: 500Gs

Haos Omega Leonidas: 900Gs. (okay, the 900Gs is no joke. i actually achieved that much G-power in the video game, but i can't get any more, now that Leo is at Max. Level.)

"Ability Activate! Tsunami Wave!"

Aquos Sunami: 600Gs

Haos Omega Leonidas: 900Gs.

"Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster!"

Aquos Sunami: 600Gs

Haos Omega Leonidas: 1100Gs.

"wha...that's impossible!" yelled Vegas. I smirked.

"There's more." I said. "Gate Card Open! Omega Leonidas character card!"

Aquos Sunami: 600Gs

Haos Omega Leonidas: 1500Gs.

"Ability Activate!" i continued. "Omega Eraser!"

Aquos Sunami: 600Gs

Haos Omega Leonidas: 1700Gs.

"Let's finish this." I said. "Ability Activate! Sigma Destroyer!"

Aquos Sunami: 600Gs

Haos Omega Leonidas: 1900Gs.

Leo smashed Sunami with the force of an earthquake (which I find rather ironic due to the fact that one of my friend's abilities involve earthquakes. You know the Wardington City earthquake of 2013? That was him.) And it was over. Time started to move again.

"How was it?" Marduk asked.

"Great." I responded. "I am very disappointed. Did I overpower you, Leo?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Leo said, snarkily. Vegas stalked away, claiming she would be back. The sky started flashing. bright lights were blinking.

"What the..." Marduk started to say. Than a dark ball flew out of nowhere and hit him straight in the face. Marduk yelled a few choice words he wasn't supposed to say, then fell into the fountain. I couldn't help but laugh, he looked hilarious. the feathers on his mask drooped.

"pfftt... ha ha!" I snorted. Then I gazed closely at the thing that smacked my friend/rival upside the head and sent him crashing into the fountain.

"V-vladitor?" Marduk's mouth dropped open. Unfortunately, Leo and I followed suit.

"I thought..."

"No way...!" If bakugan could look surprised in ball form, Leo would have.

"On it's way!" Vlad panted.

"What?" Leo asked. "What's on it''s way?" Vlad turned towards him.

"You mean you haven't felt it?" he questioned.

"Well, yes, but..."

"Then you should have been able to foresee it!"

"Excuse me," I interrupted. "But what in the blazes are you talking about!?"

"Us, I suppose." both Marduk and I turned around rapidly.

There were two people. The one that had spoken, a girl, reminded me a bit like Marucho. The other one had his arms folded and eyes closed, sorta like Shun.

"I'm Fern. this is Zero. we challenge you two to a brawl!" The girl, Fern, exclaimed. Marduk raised his eyebrows. Well, his visible eyebrow went up. I'm not so sure 'bout the other one, as I couldn't see it.

"You two?" he scoffed. "Number one. I work alone. Number two. This is gonna be so easy."

"Dude." I said. "Number one. Lose the attitude. Number two. Never, I mean, never, underestimate the opponent." Marduk scowled.

"Fine."

"Now!" I began.

"Bakugan field, open!"

_Hey yo! Kaiyo here! Those dudes Fern and Zero don't look so tough, but I've gotta feelin' Marduk's gonna screw it all up. I mean, look at him! Always brawlin' like he's gonna win by himself. Well tune in next time to see who wins this epic fight. Bakugan, brawl! Let's crank this up Leo!_


	2. BETA Brawlers, At Your Service!

Marduk P.O.V.

On one gate card...

Aquos Princess: 700Gs

Haos Leviathan: 900Gs

On a separate gate card...

Haos Omega Leonidas: 900Gs.

Aquos Terrorclaw: 900Gs (Fern used multiple abilities. Terrorclaw's power doesn't extend that high, truth be told)

"Let's take down that Terrorclaw, Marduk!" Kaiyo yelled. I thought differently.

"Let's go, Vladitor! Bakugan brawl!" I threw Vlad onto the card with Fern and Zero's bakugan on them. Kaiyo facepalmed.

"Ability activate, Waterhole!" Princess appeared outside the gate card.

"Ability Activate. Sunspot." Leviathan also appeared outside the gate card.

"Oh crud." I cursed, and the card blew up. We lost...

"I can't believe you just went and lost us the brawl!" Kaiyo yelled at me after the brawl. She did look pretty ticked off.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Well, if you hadn't wanted to stroke your ego, you would have thrown Vlad onto your card with Leo instead of taking both Fern and Zero!"

"My ego just got very insulted by you." I replied rather calmly, considering the fact that I was in a very bad mood. The girl, Plant, or whatever her name was, Fern, giggled. One, no, Two, no, Zero-yeah, that's right-just sighed.

"If you're done arguing, Kai and Marduk, you might want to consider the fact that when you two work together, you are completely hopeless." He stated.

"Hey!" Kaiyo rounded on him. "my name's not Kai! it's Kaiyo!" Leo and Vlad rolled their eyes.

"Kaiyo? As in Kaiyo 'The Gamer' Takarin?" Fern said. "It said online that you were number one until you got your butt kicked by Masquerade and Hal-G combined." i saw Kaiyo wince at that. Vlad looked surprised.

"Until you regain your pride, you're just Kai to the Doom Squad." Zero said. "A mere part of your name. I can tell you are not truly brawling at your best."

"Keep your comments in your mouth before i knock out your teeth." Kaiyo grumbled. Zero sighed again.

"Come on Fern. Let's go." The pair walked out of the park and disappeared from my line of sight.

"Whaddaya mean, you got your butt kicked by The Doom Beings?" I asked the defeated looking Kaiyo. "I've seen Leonidas take on Hydranoid and Vladitor no problem! He can probably take on Naga too!" Leo snarled. I must have struck a nerve.

"Masquerade and Hal-G teamed up with someone else." Kaiyo growled. "Some kid called Jiga o Kaeru. He's a little known brawler that recently took up my spot as number one."

"Jiga o Kaeru?" i asked. "Who's he?"

"Like I said, I dunno. I bet those were his lackeys. Doom Squad, did they call themselves?" Kaiyo said.

"Then we're gonna do something about this 'Doom Squad'." I said. Kaiyo nodded.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Dan! What's up?" Kaiyo asked the little webcam.<p>

"Nothing much, I guess." Dan Kuso, leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, said with a yawn. "Just trying to stop Masquerade, Naga, and Hal-G from destroying the world. No biggie."

"There's this guy Jiga o Kaeru. It sounds like he's trying to take over the world too."

Kaiyo told him. Dan sighed and stretched in his chair.

"Kaiyo, i've got way too much on my hands. I can't even find a decent Darkus brawler who doesn't want my head on a stake." That last remark, i found rather true. One of Kaiyo's friends, Saku, a Darkus brawler, got mad at him and chased him with a steak knife the last time we all got together. Then I hate him. Masquerade hates him too. "Sorry Kaiyo, but I can't do anything." Kaiyo put her head in her hands.

"Then what are we gonna do?" she asked Dan. Ha. That was funny. she was asking Dan, the eleven year old, for advice, while clearly, the eldest and most wisest one was sitting in the room with her.

"You can get together your own team." Dan said brightly. "The Bakugan BETA Brawlers."

"Okay." Kaiyo agreed. "Why BETA?"

"Because Beta is the second letter in the Ancient Greek Alphabet."

"Geez, that was smart." Kaiyo remarked. Dan laughed.

"You're gonna make Runo jealous." He said. Kaiyo snickered.

"She thinks you're stupid enough Dan Kuso."

"Hi Kaiyo!" Runo's face appeared.

"Hey Runo."

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah. Dan made a smart comment." Runo gasped aloud.

"No way!"

"Yes way."

"Are you saying i'm dumb?" Dan interjected.

"Bye Runo. Bye Dan." Kaiyo logged out and Dan and Runo's cheery faces disappeared.

"Now, let's just get our team together."

* * *

><p>I pulled Kaiyo aside.<p>

"Are you seriously gonna lead these idiots into wherever the heck the Doom Squad is hiding?" i asked her, pointing to her ragtag group of friends. Rikki, a Pyrus Brawler was beating up Sora, the Aquos Brawler. Saku, the other Darkus Brawler, laughed at this, while Peter the Ventus Brawler and Dustin the Subterra brawler looked in amusement. Kaiyo hit me on the head with her fist.

"They aren't idiots." She retorted. "They're smarter than you are. Besides, they're all we've got." I turned back to the little group. Saku was try not to laugh as she attempted to separate Sora and Rikki who were now yelling something incoherent. Peter had fallen asleep, and Dustin was as silent as ever. I made a "I told you so" face at Kaiyo, who stuck her tongue out.

"OI!" She yelled. Everyone froze in place. "Thank you. So, to the point. There's this dude that wants to take over the world of Bakugan. We're gonna stop him."

"Isn't that Dan's job?" Asked Peter.

"Yeah, but he's busy." I said. "So we're gonna help. But first, I'm gonna see if you guys qualify...Kekekeke~" Everyone gulped. When it came to brawling, Kaiyo and Leo were normally merciless in battle.

"Aiya! Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Kekekeke~" Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Okay, I can't activate any fusion abilities." Still, no one trusted her.

"You can battle Marduk." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "If, he can beat me."

I stood my ground. I had Vladitor back, and I would win.

"Fine, you want to brawl? Let's brawl!"

* * *

><p>"Master Jiga. We have something to report." Zero knelt at the custom made boots of Jiga o Kaeru.<p>

"Ah, Zero. You are the prince of this group, no? Don't kneel down like that." Jiga scolded. "I am simply the Bakugan Emperor." He smiled evilly.

"Master Jiga, we have heard that Kaiyo Takarin is forming a group in order to take you down." Zero said.

"Oh please." Jiga gave a tinkling laugh. "I can trust you to take them down. You Doom Squad beings are quite superior. I know you won't fail me." Zero nodded.

"Yes sir." He exited the room. When he returned, Fern cornered him.

"How was the meeting with the master?" She asked. Zero growled.

"I still don't trust him. I can't even see his eyes with all those bandages. C'mon Fern. Let's go check on the others."

* * *

><p>Marduk: 0 wins<p>

Kaiyo: 2 wins

"Oh please, are you even trying?" Kaiyo yawned at me. I growled. She really was going easy on me, and I hated it. She only activated one ability.

Leonidas: 1100Gs

Vladitor: 1100Gs

"Ability Activate!" I yelled. "Thousand Destroyer!"

Leonidas: 1100Gs

Vladitor: 1300Gs

"Ability Activate, Sigma Destroyer." Kaiyo yawned again. Great. I growled.

Leonidas: 1300Gs

Vladitor: 1300Gs

"Fusion Ability Activate!" I roared, because roaring makes things more dramatic. "Millennium Explosion! This causes Vlad to gain most of your G-power, leaving you with just 100Gs"

Leonidas: 100Gs

Vladitor: 2500Gs

"Nuh-uh-uh." Kaiyo waggled her finger at me. "Fusion Ability Activate! Epsilon Cannon. I just gained most of _your _Gs."

Leonidas: 2500Gs

Vladitor: 100Gs

"Finish this Leo!" Kaiyo yelled, and wham-pow, the battle was over.

"Does that mean we have to brawl Kaiyo?" Sora asked. Kaiyo shook her head.

"Eh. You can brawl Marduk."

"Alright! We have a standing chance!" Rikki and Peter shouted together.

"Am I really that harsh a brawler?" Kaiyo asked me later on.

"You have no idea." Said Vladitor.

"Sorry buddy." Said Leo. And I prepared myself to brawl Peter and Ventus Halcyon. Oh boy, this was gonna be fun.

_Yo. It's Marduk. After another humiliating defeat by Kaiyo, I'm not letting the noobs get on the team easy. Let's see who wins and joins the team then, shall we? Bakugan brawl! Let's go Vladitor!_


	3. Corrosive Power—Doom Nebula?

Saku P.O.V.

"I won, Mister Second Rank." I smirked. "Nice job Percy." My Bakugan, Darkus Pejorative gave a movement similar to a bow.

"Thank you, thank you." He said. Kaiyo, Vladitor, and Leonidas laughed. Marduk growled.

"How can you be so light-hearted after losing so many battles Vladitor?" He said.

"If you really want to know..." Vlad said thoughtfully, "I wasn't really trying." Marduk shook his head. "You've gotten soft."

"EXCUSE ME?" Vlad yelled.

"Aak! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Marduk said. This caused everyone else to giggle. Except Dustin. He's a stoic.

"Alright! We all passed the test! Now what?" Rikki asked.

"Truthfully, I have no idea." Kaiyo shrugged. I hit the back of her head. "Gah!"

"Baka!" I said. "You suck at being a leader."

"I can lead, I just need proof of where these guys are!"

"Well..." Peter spoke up. "If you let Halcyon and I borrow your computer, we could narrow down our search."

"You've been hangin' round Marucho a lot, huh? Great!" Kaiyo shoved the laptop into Peter's arms so fast, he nearly toppled over. "Oops." Rikki burst into laughter.

-time skip-

"Aah! How much longer?!" Kaiyo sounded extremely impatient.

"I agree." I said. Peter shot up.

"I found stuff on the Doom Squad!" He shouted. "They're everywhere! In the park, at the mall, in the library, heck, even at Runo's restaurant!"

"RUNO"S RESTAURANT?!" Both Kaiyo and Rikki shrieked. Okay, Rikki just yelled. She's not a very shrieky person. Now that I think about it, Kaiyo isn't either. I facepalmed.

"No duh." I heard Marduk say. I swatted his head. "Ow!"

"Only I can be sarcastic and get away with it, Okay?"

"We'll split into groups." Kaiyo said. "Marduk will go with Peter to the mall." The two of them stood up and headed for their destination.

"Sora, you go with Dustin to the library."

"Okay!" Sora immediately jumped up and ran for the door. Dustin nodded and left silently.

"Talk about enthusiasm." I muttered

"Saku, you go with Rikki, to the park. As for me, I'll tackle the restaurant. Alright troops, let's crank this up!"

"Hey why do you get to go alone?" I asked.

"Do you want to go alone?"

"Uh, no."

"Exactly."

No one's POV.

Kaiyo got to the restaurant a bit later than she should have. She spent the extra time buying gate cards at the shop, just in case. And there they were. The guy, Zero, was standing next to a guy wearing a cape. He had black gravity defying hair. This guy was...

"Ah, Kaiyo. So glad you could join us." Jiga O Kaeru said calmly. She grit her teeth. "Pull up a seat." Like any other stereotypical villain, Jiga was drinking coffee. How Runo did not notice that a suspicious character just showed up at the restaurant amazed her. She pulled the chair up from in front of him and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Wardington City." He began. "Marvelous place, yes?" Kaiyo didn't answer. He looked at her through the bandages. "So 'to the point,' Kaiyo."

"What do you really want, _Kaien_?" She asked.

"Aw sheesh Kaiyo. Saw right through my disguise." He chuckled and began to unwrap the bandages. His eyes were a crimson red. Kaiyo put on a steely gaze. "Let's just say, I've been enlightened!"

"Enlightened by what?" She asked bluntly. Jiga smirked. He leaned closer to Kaiyo's face.

"Doom Nebula." He whispered. Her eyes widened.

"What?" She asked. Zero facepalmed internally. He hoped Kaiyo wouldn't say that, to spare such an innocent young girl the pain of the power the Doom Squad hoped to seal away.

"Let me show you." Jiga pulled out a Field Card.

"Now you're talking in words I understand!" Kaiyo whipped out her own Field Card. "Now!" She began.

"Bakugan field, open!"

* * *

><p>"Ability Activate! Judgement Beam!" Jiga announced.<p>

"LEO!" Kaiyo yelled as Leo was hit by a beam of molten silver. "AAUUGHHH!" She screamed in pain as she received the same punishment.

Kaiyo: 0 wins

Jiga: 3 wins

The world began spinning again. Jiga beckoned to Zero. Kaiyo fell to the floor. Leo dropped out of the air and hit the floor.

"Shame." Jiga said. "I would have liked to fight you full strength. No holding back next time, okay?" He said smoothly. Jiga teleported away, leaving Zero with the now defeated Kaiyo. He looked down at her, then left. Kaiyo grit her teeth.

"L-leo, you okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He grunted. Kaiyo closed her eyes.

"Dangit. Kaien..."

Marduk's POV.

"Sheesh. So I get stuck with the nerd." I grumbled. Peter glared at me.

"I prefer the term 'intellectual spark plug.'" He said.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I said. "Let's just fight those Doom people and geddit over with. Where are they anyway." Then a person caught my eye. Wait a minute... that was... I pulled Peter's sleeve. "You. Come with me." I followed the guy into an empty hallway. There was the Doom Squad member. And there, next to him was...

"Alexander!" I called out. My adopted brother only glared at me coldly. The girl he was with regarded me with mild interest.

"So you're the new number three rank." She said. "I'm Charlotte."

"Alexander." I said shakily. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping Void Nebula take over the world." He whispered. "Just like you and Vladitor, brother!" Charlotte had a small look of sadness in her eyes, but masked it with a smirk.

"Alexander, that's not funny." I said.

"I'm not joking, brother!" Alex said. I sighed.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to beat some sense into you!" I pulled out my Field Card. Alexander narrowed his eyes and took out his card. Charlotte and Peter pulled theirs out as well.

"Bakugan, Field, OPEN!"

"Gate card set!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!"

* * *

><p>Kaiyo winced as she applied the bandages over her wounded hands. Leonidas was in ball form, resting on her bed.<p>

"Heh. My hands look like they belong to a mummy." She remarked.

"This is no time to joke, Kaiyo." Leo said seriously. She sighed.

"Yeah." She turned over on her side. "What's happened to Kaien?"

"I don't know." Leonidas said. "Who is Kaien?"

"Kaien Masayoshi was my other mentor, next to Dan Kuso. Dan taught me the skills, Kaien basically took them and refined them." Kaiyo muttered. "Why would he do this? He's always told me to use my own strength. He would never do this."

"Doom Nebula." Leo said thoughtfully. "I never knew it was still here."

"You know about this?"

"Yes. Vladitor told me about it's power. He's seen what it can do Kaiyo. It tears apart your soul, and eventually your body, for both the user and the opponent. I should have taken his warning seriously."

"Well, there's nothing we can really do now." Kaiyo laughed. "Both of us are injured and dead tired."

"You should get some rest, Kaiyo." Leo said. "Human bodies are rather fragile."

"You calling me fragile?"

"Yes."

"Man, that's harsh."

"No problem." Leo snarked. At that point, the doorbell rang. Kaiyo slid down the stair rail and bust open the door. Dustin was supporting an almost unconscious Sora, Saku was helping Rikki get across the door frame.

"What happened to you guys?" Kaiyo asked in horror.

"Francis Gabon." Dustin said. "Ember. Doom Nebula." Surprisingly, Kaiyo found she understood what he meant. Francis Gabon must have been another one who accepted Doom Nebula. Ember must have been another one with him. But since Sora was still conscious, and had no physical wounds, Francis Gabon hadn't learned Doom Nebula's full potential yet, thank Wyvern.

"Gotcha. And you two?" She turned to Saku.

"Virid." Saku grit her teeth. "A guy called Virid, and another, Gale. Stupid...I'm so stupid..."

"Don't say that to yourself." Kaiyo scolded. "I'm sure Rikki knew what she wanted to do."

"Judging by your bandages, you ran into one too." Saku said. "Who was it?"

"The big bad himself, Ka-I mean-Jiga O Kaeru." Kaiyo winced. "Wait. Where's Marduk and Peter?"

* * *

><p>"Judgement cyclone!" Alexander's Darkus Skyress shot a whirlwind of molten silver at Vladitor, who roared before returning to ball form. Marduk yelled out as well. Time began to move again.<p>

"Marduk!" Peter shouted as his partner collapsed in pain. He glared at Alexander. "Look, I don't know who you are, or what you want, but he's your brother! You should have shown some pity!"

"No!" Marduk growled. "I don't need his pity." He glared at his younger brother. "You're not my brother."

"C'mon." Peter helped Marduk to his feet and slung an arm across his shoulder, half carrying half dragging him. "Let's get you to Kaiyo, I bet she'll fix you up."

"Fix me up? More like break me down more." Marduk snarked. Back at her house, Kaiyo sneezed.

"What in the BLAZES happened to you two?" Kaiyo demanded as Peter dumped the limp Marduk onto the sofa. Rikki was having her wrist bandaged by Dustin Sora was now unconscious and was laid out on a small couch.

"He met his brother." Peter explained.

"And I thought you and I were having problems, Vladitor." Leo said.

"Shut up, Mary Sue." Vladitor said grouchily.

"What did you just call me?"

"He called you a Mary Sue." Halcyon remarked. Maelstrom, Sora's bakugan, and Clandestine, Dustin's bakugan facepalmed. Renard, Rikki's bakugan, laughed.

"No seriously, what does that mean?" Leonidas asked confusedly.

"Alright, hand me that bandage, it looks like Dukey took a blow to the head. If you want guys, you should go home. Get rest."

"I can't!" Rikki yelled. "I'm pumped!"

"Rikki. Lemme put this in words you can understand in your state." Peter began. "Rest now, kick Doom Squad butt later."

"Now that makes total sense." Rikki got up. "Bye guys." Dustin picked up Sora and left. Peter left as well, making it just Kaiyo and Marduk.

"W-wait guys! Don't leave me here alone with _him_!" Kaiyo pointed at Marduk.

"I don't know whether to feel flattered or offended." He snarked.

"Shut up, you." Kaiyo threw the bandages at him. "You're the one with the head wounds."

"What happened to your hands?" Marduk asked concerned.

"Jiga O Kaeru did a Judgement—Hey, since when have you cared?"

"S-since you became my rival, duh!" Marduk said, turning over. "I'm the one who's supposed to beat you, not some other dude."

"You two sound like an old married couple." Saku remarked, coming back from the bathroom. "Right Percy?" Pejorative nodded.

"Shut up!" Marduk exclaimed.

"G-get outta here!" Kaiyo yelled.

"Alright, alright, don't get your pants in a knot." Saku said. "See ya. Vlad, Leo." Pejorative nodded at the two bakugan, who nodded back.

"Sheesh, Dukey, you gotta be careful." Kaiyo sighed.

"Says the one who got attacked by Jiga O Kaeru." Marduk snapped. "And quit calling my 'Dukey.' It gets on my nerves."

"Aw, c'mon, It's much easier to say."

"Nope."

"Sheesh. You're so uptight." Kaiyo sighed teasingly.

"Aren't you worried about the rest of our team?" Marduk asked. Kaiyo deadpanned at this. Then she sighed again.

"Yeah." She admitted. "I was wondering...maybe I should just do this by myself. You know, take on the Doom Squad. If I put my mind to it like Zero said..." Marduk stared at her. "What?"

"Are you BONKERS?" He asked grabbing her shoulders. "Listen. You dragged me into this mess, now I'm gonna have to help you organize it. Besides..." He trailed off. "EVeryone else would say the same."

Kaiyo pat him on the shoulder.

"Go home. Sleep. We've all had a tough day." She said. Marduk took her advice.

"See you." He said. She waved him off and shut the door.

Kaiyo's sleep, was once again disturbed. This time however, instead of Jiga, she saw a different being. It was dark purple with a silvery aura.

"Kaiyo Takarin..." It drawled in a raspy voice. "Next time...I will make sure you stay down!"

_Kaiyo here! Things have taken a pretty ugly turn with this whole "Doom Nebula" thing. I hope everyone knows what they're getting themselves into. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Either way, I can't afford to lose! Not with Kaien on the line! Let's crank this up! Go, Leonidas!_


End file.
